


Insomnia? Interesting....

by TheDarkestDandelion



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Being Ardyn, Irony, Laughter, Poor Name Choice, Set before Founder's Day Festival in Episode Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Ardyn learns what the Crown City of Lucis is called, and he finds it hilarious.





	Insomnia? Interesting....

**Author's Note:**

> i was going through tumblr when i saw a post on meaning of Insomnia by 'dustofwarfare-blog'. It made me laugh and inspired me to write this. Hope you enjoy. :)

The Founder’s Day Festival was due to take place in a couple of days and Niflheim’s mad scientist thought he had come to a break through. Verstael Besithia, now had the Adagium at his leisure and he thought, with Ardyn’s help, Niflheim could finally break through the Lucians last line of defence. It was going to be simple. With Ardyn’s daemonic powers and his thirst for revenge on the Lucian Royal Family there was no way that this plan could fail. He was sitting in one of his many labs going into full detail of his plan to Ardyn.    

“-that way we can get you into Insomnia.” Verstael finished feeling rather proud of himself.

“I am sorry, what?” Ardyn questioned raising an eyebrow at the smaller man.

“Insomnia. That is what the Crown City is called. As I was saying if you- ”

Verstael stop talking again and narrowed his eyes at Ardyn who had suddenly started laughing uncontrollably. The blonde Niff watched with annoyance as Ardyn threw his head back, howling with laughter. He went to speak again but Ardyn just got louder and louder, holding his stomach like he was in pain. It took no more than 20 seconds for Verstael to lose his patience and he shouted over Ardyn.  

“What is so funny!?”

Ardyn tried to compose himself. He let go of one more snigger and ran a finger underneath his eye, as to wipe a tear away. He breathed out with delight. And crossed his arms over his chest before responding to the scientist’s question.

“You’re telling me that the Crown City of Lucis is called: ‘Insomnia’.”

“Yes.”

“And Somnus named that himself, did he?”

“I would assume so. Yes, how is that relevant to this?”

“That is beautiful.” Ardyn shook his head and began to snigger loudly again. To him this was nothing but golden. Oh, the irony.

Verstael let go a grunt of annoyance. He didn’t like it when Ardyn kept secrets from him. If it wasn’t for him the man would still be strung up on Angelguard in agony.

“What?” he stated angrily, desperate to know what the daemon was on about.

Ardyn exhaled and smiled at the blonde. “Insomnia. Meaning: No Sleep. Or for a better translation: Not Somnus’s.” Ardyn stopped for a moment to watch Verstael’s face drop. The best thing about this was, Somnus either thought he was being clever when he named the city after himself and it backfired on him. Or….“That has made my day. He knew he wasn’t supposed to have the throne, and he only confirmed it by calling his own city Insomnia. Oh, I can’t even express the joy that has given me.”

“HOW DID I NEVER NOTICE THAT BEFORE?!” Verstael shouted throwing some papers on the floor.

It was staring him right in the face, this entire time. When he heard of tales of the Adagium, the Crown City should have been a clue to who he was. He loathed it when the Lucians outsmarted him. Apparently the Founder King had been doing that from beyond the grave.

“How did Eos never notice that before?” Ardyn shrugged his shoulders smiling brightly. Founder’s day was going to be fun to destroy.

“Umm… I don’t know.”


End file.
